


PANTSTWT GETS BITCHES???

by MKYouth



Series: personified mcyt twitter fandoms [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Crushes, DTTWT ANTIS RISE UP /lh, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partying, sleepytwt/pantstwt endgame dw, this is my 2nd sleepytwt x twitter fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth
Summary: “Anyway, won’t they recognize you or something? You’re not a new face. Didn’t you date Sleepy in 3rd grade?”“That was ten years ago, Mogul, I don’t think Sleepy yearns for the touch of my baby hands once more.”Pants pauses.“Unless she does in which I am SO open to delivering.”---PantsTWT gets a bitch
Relationships: HonkTWT/DTTWT, MogulTWT & PantsTWT, PantsTWT/SleepyTWT, SleepyTWT & HappyTWT, Sleepytwt/DTtwt
Series: personified mcyt twitter fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	PANTSTWT GETS BITCHES???

**Author's Note:**

> for oomf, who i love . so much . thank u for enabling me LKFGJIOESROS

PantsTWT is literally just fucking pissing. 

It feels like every weirdly plot centered moment in their life happens during these oddly inconvenient times, like the time in 8th grade when MogulTWT asked them out to the school dance in the middle of science class… while their shitty little soda volcano was overflowing on the floor and fucking up every little utensil sitting around them. PantsTWT remembers that day vividly, their shiny new red sneakers getting absolutely destroyed by the baking soda concoction while Mogul was asking them out through panicked and frankly stressed out tears, the teacher across the room was yelling at the two of them to start safety procedure; and the classmates around the two giving them weird looks and stifled laughs. They weren't allowed at the dance after that. 

Needless to say: Pants thinks this moment is one of those, they’re literally just trying to piss but a voice speaks up past the stall door and it seems like a mega eavesdropping moment. So, despite their bladder literally  _ screaming _ at them for the sweet release of a good pee they hold in their urinal problem and keep themselves as quiet as they can. 

“DTTWT asked you out to their party?”

HappyTWT, formerly Trio; but we don’t talk about those times. His voice speaks with uncertainty, as if he did not support whatever decision the other person right here was making at all, and quite frankly PantsTWT agrees. DTTWT was not someone to date, too much focus on interactions with other people, making new  _ personal _ relationships with others, lying, and being boastful as all hell about themselves. There were countless instances of them cheating on literally anyone they were with; in more ways than one. Through it all, they still have so many bitches on their dick. PantsTWT plans to replace them. 

There’s the snap of a lid and another person speaks up: “Yeah, she did! I really think it’ll be fun, they’ve been so nice to me lately… I think they really changed.”

PantsTWT Pogs, leaning down to look under the stall door; gold laced leather boots and a pair of red and blue sneakers meeting their eyes… SleepyTWT and HappyTWT. Two of the most popular people in the school, talking about popular kid stuff, and PantsTWT is here to witness it, “Are you sure? They’ve never been the most reliable… I love them to death don’t get me wrong but you two have run your race.”

“She’s just… they’re so  _ charming.  _ Happy I really do think we’re meant for each other in a way, despite what… the Toonie and her did.” Sleepy must be touching up their makeup or something, because Pants hears the zip of a bag and the pop of lips, “I’m really excited for it. It’s a Halloween party, fun costumes!”

Happy makes their start to the door, “I don’t think I’m gonna make it, Idot and I were planning to trick or treat.”

“It’s fine, the parents are taking Innit out so I don’t have anything else to d-”

And then the closing of a door sounds. 

PantsTWT sits up, nods their head; and promptly starts pissing. 

Information to have.   
  


* * *

“Deadass?” Mogul unravels their sandwich, the chatter of the cafeteria sounding around the two in their small claimed corner, “That’s dumb as fuck.”

“I know right? LMAO, I guess their circle has like, no bitches outside of each other for serious relationships.” PantsTWT flicks at their own food, thinking about the past controversies with the mighty and high popular kid circle. 

Sometimes three years ago SleepyTWT and DTTWT got together; that’s the basics of it all, it was kind of a big thing then because of all the obvious yearning they had. Opposites attract kind of situation, enemies to lovers, FD vs. DNF. Their rivalry became an outlet of entertainment for a majority of the school, and their feuds still do provide a lot of laughs and drama for everyone really. They’d stayed together for a year after that, they’d become the success story, the power couple. Highschool sweethearts, it seemed like nothing could get in the way of their love. 

That was, until, the Toonies arrived. 

DTTWT is lying hoe scumbag who can’t keep it in their pants. They cheated on Sleepy for 6 months before they got caught during one of the schools basketball games in the janitors closet making out, by BedtimeTWT themselves. Sleepy was devastated, it affected her for months, she’d rebound dated Bedtime but that relationship fell off too. Nothing seemed to be going well for her, but she had a great circle of supportive friends and eventually things became calm between everyone. Still, the two seemed to be on and off; DTTWT and Sleepy, never making up their minds. 

In the nicest way possible, two people who were kind of full of themselves with very different problems continuing to try and make things work. It never worked. 

“That means a lot coming from you,” Mogul squeezes the entirety of a caprisun into their mouth, “Hoe.”

“BITCH? True though.” PantsTWT recalls the 18 times in counting they attempted to get just as many bitches as DTTWT. None of them stayed, “I’m gonna try sneaking into that party.”

“You will die. You may think you’re a heartbreaker with an aloof personality and a badass look but your a loser and you  _ will  _ get destroyed as soon as the Gogster spares a glance in your direction.” They speak with such elegance that PantsTWT can’t help but feel hurt a little bit. 

“Why do you hate me? I love you so much and you treat me like this,” PantsTWT fakes a frown :[, “I’m gonna cry.”

“Lies, you don’t affect me,” Mogul shoves literally all of their trash into a small ziplock bag, “Anyway, won’t they recognize you or something? You’re not a new face. Didn’t you date Sleepy in 3rd grade?”

“That was ten years ago, Mogul, I don’t think Sleepy yearns for the touch of my baby hands once more.” 

Pants pauses. 

“Unless she does in which I am SO open to delivering.”

They raise their water to their lips, pausing once more, “But like… reluctantly.”

In reality: PantsTWT was head over heels for SleepyTWT and has been for literal years, but they won’t admit to that. Too gay, too much yearning to publically go through, better to just flirt with everyone. They were best friends, once-dated, young, and as they grew up they drifted apart. Maybe somewhere in the back of Sleepy’s mind there’s a fond memory or two of Pants. Maybe the same library that Pants has stored away, over time that hopes been dying out. 

“If you get sacrificed in a purity offering to the gods I’m not gonna be surprised,” Mogul stands up on the table, stepping over the connected chair, “Little disappointed though.”

PantsTWT follows, jumping over the seating with their trash all bundled up into a fistfull of mess, “You better be. When I return a King I’m not bringing you with me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Gladly.”  
  


* * *

PantsTWT pulls the blue sonic hoodie over their head, zipping the onesie all the way up and stepping back from the mirror. 

Perfect. 

They switch off the bathroom mirror light, pulling the door open and sneaking past Connor’s room… the light is on-and weirdly, as they sneak past his room they hear the vaguest noises of something getting smashed…

Must be video game noises; not at all streamer ConnorEatsPants beating a Nintendo Switch counsel to a pulp on his bedroom floor. That wouldn’t make much sense, so PantsTWT continues their quiet walk past and quickly greets the back door. 

They unlock it, walking out into the night; cold air hitting them in a wave, they giggle; oddly enough, and make their way around the house. 

This would be an interesting night.   
  


* * *

  
Dressing in a Sonic the Hedgehog onesie was both a smart choice and a terrible one. There were some people in over the top getups that only a rich kid could get by in, and some people in the most bland-barely costume costumes known to mankind. Pants would swear they saw HonkTWT wearing a colorblock hoodie they’d wear every other day at school… and on the other end of the spectrum Bedtime seemed to be dressed in an articulated demon tail with their cutsey horror makeup and dress. Kinda hot, kinda intimidating, lowkey . . . Pants wasn’t willing to face any of them. 

So, the only issue they we’re really running into was that everyone paired up in their cliques-which Pants did NOT fit into; QuackTWT was bothering the fuck out of SweaterTWT, SleepyTWT was having friendly chatter with BedtimeTWT and AwesomeTWT, and DTTWT and HonkTWT wandered off into a corner and seemed to be talking amongst themselves. For Pants… this meant absolutely no one was paying attention to them, fucking minecrafters. 

Mission get bitches failed already. 

Now they find themselves standing in the biting-cold of the front yard with a few others scattered about themselves, Pants specifically in the walkway of the yard throwing around a sword they found in DTTWT’s garage. Willbannies on the porch watched them with curious eyes, RamTWT was sitting on the sidewalk smoking something they probably shouldn’t ingest, and gimmicks seemed to already be on their way out. 

Pants stabs singular blades of grass to entertain themself. Being sacraficed to the gods as a purity offering sounded a lot more entertaining than standing alone and using this massive fucking sword to stab grass; actaully, where the fuck did DTTWT’s family get this? Where can PantsTWT get a massive fucking sword? They toss the sword to the ground, fishing their phone from their pocket and quickly typing away a few digits and words to the google search bar. They wanted a massive fucking sword. 

( _ In the house[party], SleepyTWT excuses themself for a piss of their own and walks into the upstairs bathroom… quickly finding her eyes to land on DTTWT and HonkTWT, hand in hand and mouth on mouth-pushes against the countertop of the sink, blind to the world around themselves. She mutters her name,  _

_ “Dttwt?” _

_ HonkTWT pushes DTTWT off of themself; looking between DTTWT and Sleepy, muttering sorrys as they rush out of the room and their footsteps sound down the hallway and stairs. The remaining stare at each other. An uncomfortable, nearly unreal silenced feeling hovers between the two. Sleepy scrunches her brows together, a plethora of emotions hitting her like a bag of bricks; tears pooling behind her eyes. She lifts the edge of her fluffed dress up, grabbing one of her Cinderella style heels and throwing it fast and hard at DTTWT.  _

_ They doge; holding their hands up, “That wasn't… I’m sorry I didn’t mea-”  _

_ “I was a dumbass to believe you changed.” Sleepy wipes at their eyes, kicking off her other shoe, the sound of shattered glass echoes in the room. Sleepy huffs, grabbing a tissue from the counter and turning on bare feet, leaving the room and rushing down the stairs with hurried steps and blurry vision. _ )

PantsTWT considers stealing the sword instead, all listings for a massive fucking sword either 300 or above; not something a very unpopular teenage personified twitter fandom can afford. They pocket their phone and reach for the sword...

1… Sleepy runs out of the house, wiping at falling tears.

2… Pants grabs the hilt of the sword and goes to lift it up.

3… The two collide and fall on their asses. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Pants spits, rubbing at their forehead; “What the he-”

Sleepy looks at Pants with wide, disbelieving eyes, “Pants?”

PantsTWT gives Sleepy a good look; smudged makeup and runny tear stains, a red nose and a dirty forearm, “Sleepy?”

Sleepy shakes her head, grabbing at her things as they fell; “What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see such an old face-definitely not like this...”

PantsTWT pulls the sword behind themself, the edge comically sticking out from their back; “I uh, I just came and I’ve been out here with this sword. Are you ok?”

Sleepy stifles a laugh through her snotty sniffles, “What? I’m...”

“I meant um-why are you crying?” They lean close to Sleepy, the pink haired teen leaning back when they get too close. Pants squints at their puffy eyes, “What happened?” 

“Mistakes,” She sniffs, muffling a new wave of sobs, “I made a dumb mistake-got my hopes up for nothing, it’s ... “

“Shit I don’t have a ride home!”

PantsTWT, in a moment of genuine genius quickly speaks up; “I can drive you home.”

“You can drive me?” Sleepy once again looks at them with wide eyes, her blank expression soon being met with a wave of happy tears; she pushes herself forward, wrapping her arms around Pants neck and crying herself out in their neck. PantsTWT freezes. 

Slowly, they pat Sleepy’s back in a soft rhythmic pattern, “I drove in my car over so… I can take you anywhere, and uh, we can talk … if you need to.” 

  
  


Pants feels Sleepy smile into their neck, a soft breath of theirs grazing their skin and sending a dangerous chill down Pants spine.

_ Oh _ , they think,  _ This is new. _

Sleepy mutters; “That’d be perfect.”

She pulls away, giving Pants a soft smile, “I’m sorry for asking this such short notice, it’s just-DTTWT and… I shouldn’t say more I’m sorry it’s ju-“

“No yeah I get you, goddamn gays. They ruin everything.” Pants smiles, grabbing sleepy by the hand and pulling them up with them, they start to drag the other down the sidewalk, “Besides the longer you fret over it the less time we have to make a getaway drive.”

Sleepy raises a brow, a nostalgic breath escaping their lips, “You’re … a dumbass, thank you.”

Pants just smiles and nods. 

Mission accomplished?  
  


* * *

Sonic onesies are uncomfortable to sleep in. 

Pants keeps tossing and turning in their sleep. They can’t get rest, the tug and pull of the cloth against their skin, they sweat; too much warm trapping itself under the suit and all sorts of terrible feelings and movements being made to escape it. 

It’s the onesie that’s keeping them awake; that’s the majority of it. It’s not like they’re thinking about the breaths of Sleepy against their neck, the way they look so pretty even when crying; they’re not thinking about the eyeshadow stain on their collar from when she cried in their neck, nor the feeling of her hands in theirs. Not the sound of her voice ranting about this and that as they drove to Happy’s place to be dropped off, or the way she talked with such passion about her family and her arts and writing and talents. No, they weren’t thinking about the way they snorted when they laughed on occasion or the little breaths they made after every lame joke PantsTWT dropped; not a single thought crossed their mind about how Sleepy expressed interest in listening to their shit music taste, or the way she actually enjoyed Lemon Demon.

Nah, they’re homophobic. They could never. 

They shove a cold pillow over their face; not to pull themself out of any thoughts, no, just to ease the heat.  
  


* * *

Pants slams their locker closed, chuckling at the loudass noise because they’re mentally 12, turning to their next class a; they jump at SleepyTWT standing right behind their locker door.

“Hullo!” 

PantsTWT freezes up, blinking and nonchalantly giving SleepyTWT one of  _ those _ nods.

“I wanted to thank you for dealing with me this weekend, I know I can get dramatic when anything remotely bad happens to me,” They reach into their backpack, pulling out a small box, “Consider this a thanks; I baked with Happy this weekend and we made some muffins. This is for you.”

They shove the box into Pants chest, the smallest detail of a crown painted on the top. Pants takes it. 

The eyes of way too many people are on their backs. 

“You are super fucking dramatic, but I think you were justified this time,” PantsTWT thinks back to the great theature meltdown of 2017… “You’re a theatre kid anyway it’s in your blood, nerdy as hell; DTTWT was a dick for what they did, though.”

Sleepy flushes, “It’s not nerdy it’s art. Storytelling.”

“Oh yeah I forgot you’re family with buncha british dudes who don’t get bitches and act or something, nerd by proxy.” Pants pushes down the tornado of emotions swirling inside of themself, pulling at the neat ribbon keeping the lid on: it unravels with ease.

Sleepy rolls their eyes, “You’re so incredibly loud, keep it down!! You don’t need to come for me like that. I deal with enough shit as it is, ClingyTWT is insane.”

“I don’t know, you’re the one wearing your identity on your sleeve. I suppress my emotions like a real man,” They pop the lid off, “Oh looks cool.”

“Christ you have a personality, who hurt you?” 

“My dad. I have no FD, anyway I think I am going to eat this.” Pants puts the lid back on, unzipping their bookbag and tossing it in with  _ slight _ care. 

SleepyTWT shakes their fists, bouncing their weight between their heels, “I hope you like it! Happy is a master baker, you should have seen the buffet they made New Years, it fed half of us for days.”

“I probably would have if I was invited… too cool for school </3” Pants pulls their hat over their eyes, going ‘dark’ as one might say. 

Sleepy laughs, “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. You seem fun, it’s been a while too; we should be friends again!”

“Oh yeah we can totally do that, just don’t fall in love with me.” 

Sleepy rolls her eyes, the faintest of pinks dusting her cheeks, “Yeah yeah, cya around lover boy.”

Sleepy walks back, giving Pants a small wave before turning a corner and disappearing in the hall. 

Pants stands alone. 

They turn the other way; jumping in the hall and pumping their fist in the air. 

* * *

“Holy shit,” Mogul breathes, looking over Pants shoulder, “dude, remember me when you’re famous.” 

PantsTWT stares down at the phone number scribbled at the bottom of the muffin box. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” They think once again, thousands of scenarios running through their mind; an uncomfortable amount of heat resting on their ears.

“Fuck.” They say aloud, pushing the lid back on the box and throwing back into their bag.

Mogul nods their head, eating the muffin, “Fuck, dude. You got bitches.”

“Oh my god shut up-“ Pants covers their face with their arms, and somewhere across the cafeteria a pink haired kid rolls their eyes and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading LUL
> 
> [read a work I care about More than this [please its the colorzas please its the only thing i care about ple-]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544186)
> 
> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/meavaly)


End file.
